The Internet of Things (IoT) may refer to a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and/or network connectivity, which enables these objects to collect and exchange data. The Internet of Things allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across a network, creating opportunities for more direct integration between the physical world and computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy, and economic benefit.